


Hawkeye's Co-Ed Strip Club

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Darcy was still Jane's assistant at one point, Everything else is pretty much the same, Except only Darcy and Clint, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and clint was still an assassin/mercenary, bucky and rhodey and sam are avengers, fury is alive, phil is avengers liason, prompt, returning patrons!Steve and Phil, strip club au, stripper!Clint, stripper!Darcy, tony is scandalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers were the two patrons that came the most often out of all Hawkeye’s returning patrons.</p>
<p>Not that any of the workers minded this at all. Not even the co-owners  - Darcy and Clint, who just so happen to be the best dancers and the main attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I suddenly need Clint and Darcy as strippers and Phil and Steve as returning patrons. Do as you wish with it. :)

“They’re here again!!”

Clint looked up at Darcy and raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

Darcy smirked and walked over to the mirror and fixed her lipstick, “Our favorite customers of course”

Clint’s eyes twinkled, “Oooo goodie. They haven’t been here in awhile”

Darcy winked, “And they brought friends. Tonight is gonna be a goodnight”

Clint laughed and swatted Darcy on the ass as he left the dressing room to go work the floor before his dance.

 

*******

The strip club went by the name "Hawkeye’s" - and it was the most popular and unique strip club in all New York. The reason? It catered to both males and females, by having both male and female strippers. They had ladies nights and fellas nights, senior nights and the just turned 21 club. They even had a night once a month for kids over 18 but not legal to drink, where they did everything the same, but with nonalcoholic drinks.

All these things made Hawkeye’s the best for everyone.

Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers were the two patrons that came the most often out of all Hawkeye’s returning patrons.

Not that any of the workers minded this at all. Not even the co-owners  - Darcy and Clint, who just so happen to be the best dancers and the main attraction.

Phil and Steve had just sat down with the rest of their group surrounding them when Clint strolled by and plopped down in Phil’s lap. “Well hello sugar, nice to see you here again”

Phil just smiled, “Hello Clint. Keeping out of trouble?”

Clint laughed and rubbed his hand on Phil’s chest, “Never sugar, never”

Phil smirked, “Just what I love to hear”

Clint smiled and looked over at Steve, “Darcy’s getting into her best dress for you Sugar, it’ll knock your socks off”

Steve just grinned, “I can’t wait”

Clint smiled and looked at the rest of Phil and Steve’s group. They were newbies. With them they had a: redhead, next to a man with a prosthetic arm. Next to them was a meek looking man with glasses sitting in the shadow of a huge man with shoulder-length blond hair. Next to them were three black men, two with muscles that would make Darcy drool, one with an eye-patch. At the end next to Steve was the billionaire, Tony Stark.

Whose mouth was hanging completely open.

Clint grinned and winked at the billionaire, “You okay Sugar? You keep that mouth open for long we’re gonna have to find something to fill it”

Stark’s mouth popped close, but he kept looking around in astonishment.

Clint just chuckled and slid off of Phil’s lap, “I’ll be up on the pole in 20, come and see me?”

Phil grinned, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Clint grinned and strutted away, making sure that Phil could see every single jiggle his ass made.

 

*******

Phil couldn’t help but watch Clint’s ass as he left their table. _God that man was beautiful._

“Okay, what the _hell_ Spangles?! Agent Agent?! What the hell????“

Phil rolled his eyes and looked back at Stark, “You were the ones that finagled your way with Steve and I. We told you you wouldn’t like it”

Stark started to speak, but one look from Natasha shut him up quick.

“So.... How did you guys find this place?” Bruce asked.

Steve blushed, “Uh... Well...”

Nick snickered, “I sent them here.”

Tony spluttered, “WHAT”

Phil rolled his eyes, “It just so happens Stark, that the man that had been sitting in my lap is one of the best snipers in the world. No offense Barnes”

Bucky shrugged, “No offense taken. I thought the kid looked familiar. We’ve crossed paths before”

Phil nodded, “We wanted to check on him.... Recruit him if we could. He was happier in his own establishment”

Tony’s just looked at them with shock, “Are... What the hell... Jesus... I don’t even...”

Sam just rolled his eyes, while Rhodey elbowed Stark in the ribs. “Shut up Tony, you’ve been to more strip clubs than everyone of us combined”

“Yeah, but I’m Tony Stark - not Steve Rogers!”

Bucky laughed, “You didn’t know we had strip clubs in the 40s? They weren’t like this, for sure, but we had them Stark”

Phil watched in amusement as Tony seemed to give up on life and dropped his head onto the table. Repeatedly.

Shaking his head, Phil just looked to Steve in amusement, “Shall we head to the stage? Darcy and Clint are always right next to each other”

Steve just nodded and stood up.

Thor stood up at well, “If I may join you two? I believe I may know this Darcy...”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “I thought you were dating Jane”

Thor just smiled and clapped Steve on the shoulder, “No need for jealous Rogers. I am in love with my Jane, but I believe this Darcy used to be her assistant. I have no wish to look upon her with lust”

Steve nodded, “Alrighty. Follow us then”

Phil just chuckled as Thor followed them to the stage.

 

*******

Darcy stood in the wings as Clint strutted off after his set, “You had Phil drooling in his seat”

Clint smirked, “You know it. Fix your boobs babe, you want to make ‘em pop for the captain”

Darcy laughed and maneuvered her breasts before strutting onto the stage to the beat of “Hold it Against Me” by Britney Spears.

Steve was sitting front in center between Phil and..... Thor? _Well long time, no see big guy._

Darcy, un-phased by the blast from her past, winked at Steve and began her set.

She was  satisfied by how much Steve’s eyes followed her wherever she went.

_Love me boys, love me_

 

*******

Steve gulped and shifted in his seat as Darcy bent over the stage on her back to look at him, her breasts almost in his face. _God she’s so gorgeous._

Thor just laughed, “Lady Darcy! My Jane will love to hear that you are well!”

Steve watched in amazement as Darcy blushed as rolled her body back on the stage, “Tell her I said hi Thor”

“I shall!”

Darcy just grinned, winked at Steve, and finished the rest of her dance.

Steve just watched her, his pants tight against him.

When she finished and strutted off, Steve stood up and shoved a twenty into the box at the end of the stage. At Hawkeye’s, all the dancers shared the tips (and by that, they mean, Darcy and Clint give all the tips to the other dancers). It was unconventional, but they got enough in tips that the girls and boys all went home with at least 100 in tips a night.

Humming to himself, Steve followed Phil and Thor back to their table.

“That was some show guys” Fury murmured as they sat back down.

“The control they had in their bodies in phenomenal, I would love to learn.” Natasha spoke to the air.

“Now _that_ I would pay to see,” Barnes teased before ducking a napkin Natasha threw his way.

Steve just rolled his eyes and signaled a waitress to get him his usual Shirley temple with a plate of nachos.

 

*******  
Hawkeye’s closed shortly after 3 in the morning, but the only customers still in the strip club were Phil and Steve with their group.

Clint and Darcy made sure everyone was gone before they headed out to them.

Phil and Steve looked up in pleasure as Clint and Darcy stood next to the table.

“You guys done for the evening?” Phil murmured as Clint sat down in his lap.

“Mhmmm” Clint hummed as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed the man.

Steve smiled as Darcy sat on the seat next to him, tipping her head up for Steve to kiss her. “Ready to head home Darce?”

Darcy nodded and burrowed her head in Steve’s neck.

“Woah woah woah woah, what the hell guys” Tony spluttered.

Phil and Steve just rolled their eyes at the billionaire.  Hugging their partners tighter to their bodies, neither bothered to answer the billionaire.

Tony just watched in astonishment before sitting back, fuming.

It was the funniest thing the rest of the Avengers had seen in their lives. Who knew they were gonna see that moment in a strip club?


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord-fluttershy asked: can you do a part 2 for Stripper Clint and Stripper Darcy? I like it a lot

Coulson raised an eyebrow as he stared at Fury, “I’m sorry what?”

Fury just smirked, “You heard me Coulson. I want you and Captain Rogers to go find Hawkeye. I think he would make a perfect addition to the Avengers, and Captain Rogers needs something to do to stop the man from brooding all the goddamn time”

Coulson just looked back down at his briefing packet, “But a strip club?!”

Fury just laughed, “Suck it up Cheese, I know you can handle worse than this”

 

*******

Clint just raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting behind his desk. “What makes you think I would just offer you a co-ownership of Hawkeye’s?”

The girl (maybe woman? Clint wasn’t sure what qualified between one or the other) sat in front of his desk, not bothered by Clint’s nonchalant attitude (his feet were kicked up on the desk and his hands were behind his head, the pure definition of nonchalant). “Because I asked. I also have an inheritance if that counts”

Clint just shook his head and dropped his feet off of the desk to lean towards her, “But why a strip club? I would have pegged you as someone that would want to do something in politics... Maybe social work?”

The girl’s eyes widened, “Wow. Yeah, I was a poli-sci major... But I interned with a scientist and then.... Nevermind about that. I just, I got to New York and realized that the poli-sci major was only really to make my mother happy. And I hate my mother. So I want to do something that would piss her off”

Clint smirked, “Well, co-owning a co-ed strip club in a shady area of New York would certainly do the trick”

The girl grinned, “So you’re letting me sign-on?”

Clint hummed, “Now I didn’t say that. Let me make you a deal - you get a one month trial here. You dance, you strip a bit, you help run the business. If the patrons and the workers, plus you and I see some results - you can co-own. If not, I may hire you on as something different, or you’ll cut your loses. Deal?”

The girl nodded, “Deal”

Clint grinned and stood up, “Alright Ms..... Lewis?”

The girl smiled, “Call me Darcy”

 

*******

Steve’s eyes were wide as he walked into Hawkeye’s strip club behind Agent Coulson.

Coulson turned to look at him, “Captain Rogers.... Steve.... I know you probably never-”

Steve shook his head, “If you’re gonna say never went to a strip club, you’re wrong. Bucky used to go once a month and I always went with him. This is just a lot nicer than what I’m used to.... Well, that and the fact that both guys and girls strip here. I know even know that’s not normal”

Coulson just blinked at Steve before nodding and continuing to walk through the club.

Steve just smiled and followed behind the Agent, pleased that he had surprised the older (younger?) man.

 

*******

Darcy was working the floor as waitress for the next three days, and it was one of the more exhausting jobs at the club surprisingly. She had already surpassed Barton’s expectations with her stripping skills and her bartender skills, and Darcy was grateful for the fact that she started college as a business major before switching, because she had a lot of ideas - and Barton loved them all.

_I am so going to be co-owning this joint.  
_

“Uh.... Excuse me?”

Darcy spun around and came face to chest with a customer. Blinking, Darcy slowly moved her head up, and up, and up, until she finally got to the guys face. _Goddamn son_

“How may I help you?”

The guy smiled, “Uh.... I was just wondering where your bathroom was? I tried looking but-“

Darcy grinned, “Yeah the owner is a bit of a dork and it can be a bit difficult to ferret out, nobody can find the damn things on the first try. You have to go down that hallway over there, and there are three doors. An arrow pointing up and to the right is male, an arrow pointing down is female, and four arrows creating a cross is for any non-binaries. That helpful for you?”

The guy smiled and nodded, “Thank you”

Darcy grinned and watched the guy walk away (or rather, she watched his ass walk away)

 

*******

Clint had just finished his set, and was sitting in his office doing some paperwork, when a knock came on the door.

“Enter at your own risk!”

The door opened and Clint looked up in time to see his fantasy man stroll into the room.

“Clint Barton I presume”

Was Clint’s mouth hanging open? Was he drooling? Shaking out of his reverie, Clint stood up and offered his hand “At your service, Mr.?”

The man grabbed Clint’s hand, “Agent actually. Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division... or SHIELD for short”

_Aww fantasy man, no.  
_

Clint sighed and sat back down, “I’ve given up that life Agent Coulson. The only Hawkeye that I connect to is the name on the building. I would be of no use to SHIELD”

Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow, “Is that right? There is no way you could be tempted over to SHIELD?”

Clint shook his head, “Sorry man. If you had come to me when I was at my lowest point about 5 years ago, you would have had me. But not now, not when I have all this” Clint gestured to the room around him.

Agent Coulson nodded, “It seems you’re happy here..... But my boss was very insistent about signing you on, so how about a compromise. Would you be willing to be a consultant? SHIELD could use your strategic mind to our advantage”

Clint blinked, not expecting the man to give in so quickly. “Uh....... sure. Yeah... That would be.... Great?”

Agent Coulson just smiled and nodded, “Wonderful. I’ll leave my card here, so you can get hold of me”

Clint just nodded and watched Agent Coulson saunter out of his office after leaving his business card (ahem, he watched Agent Coulson’s ass saunter out of his office).

“Well.... I’ll be damned”

 

*******

Steve was sitting at one of the only free tables, watching the waitress he had talked to earlier weave her way around the tables.

_God, she’s gorgeous.  
_

“Captain Rogers?”

Looking up, Steve raised an eyebrow at Agent Coulson “Well?”

Coulson shook his head, “We didn’t get exactly what Coulson wanted. But I think we will have a damn good consultant on our team...”

Steve nodded, “Sounds good enough to me.....”

Coulson nodded and waited for Steve up before the two men made their way out of the building.

_I have to remember this place for later. Or I’ll never be able to get that girl out of my mind...._

 

*******

A week and a half later Clint was on the pole for his shift, turned his head and spotted Agent Coulson of SHIELD sitting in one of the tables, Watching him.

_So that’s how it’s gonna be...._

_Perfect_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
